


春夏秋冬

by noupdating (orphan_account)



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noupdating





	春夏秋冬

王源觉得自己活得太失败了，从被王俊凯高调追求的人，到帮王俊凯追求人的人，最后沦落成了想要追求王俊凯的人，还是在心里，偷偷地。  
王俊凯说我没办法，这辈子从开始到现在，他从来没有正儿八经地理过我，只有帮我追人这件事是除外的。

春夏秋冬（1） 

说起来王源很小的时候就开始有绯闻了，可能因为太红了吧。清桥小学倒闭距离现在大概有十五年了吧，如果随便抓个当年在那里上学的人，报出王源的名字，保准他们会说：“王源啊，那个很好看很多人喜欢的王源啊。”王源是清桥最后一届的学生，好看的名声传播得太广，以至于邻校的篮球队来打比赛的时候，突然找不到啦啦队，因为她们全趴在了王源教室的窗台上。啦啦队没了就没吧，结果临上场发现队员也少了几名，被队长找到的时候，那几个家伙脸都要贴到窗玻璃上了。

队长的脸冰得像个最冷的笑话，刚刚还认真犯花痴的男男女女一下子改为犯怂，心有不甘地跟着队长回赛场，而且迈五步退一步，试图借助教室微敞的后门尽可能多往里看一眼。队长被激怒了，大步走过去关门。门关上了，队长却不动了，呆呆地像水泥地上长出来了一棵树。队员们出声提醒说比赛要开始了，队长愣愣地回过头：“你们刚刚说什么？”

“很好看很多人喜欢”的名声就这么伴随着王源的小学生活，准确地说是五年级以前的生活，因为从六年级开始，有关王源的传闻就变成了：“王源啊，那个被王俊凯喜欢的王源啊。”

王俊凯是六年级一开学就转到王源班上的，而王源是在一星期之后发现的。从很小的时候开始，王源“两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书”的功力就很深厚了，如果不是王俊凯招惹他，一学期结束他也不一定会发现班上突然多了一号人。

数学老师在放学铃打完的最后一秒发完了试卷，留下学生一边对着分数长吁短叹，一边骂骂咧咧地收拾书包。王源将自己的满分卷夹进课本，又开始做题。教室的嘈杂陆陆续续退去，只剩下铅笔在纸上的沙沙声。后面有人抖腿，连带着王源的桌子也跟着晃。王源被打扰了思路，却不愿意回头，刚想把自己的桌子往前移一点，却发现面前站了个人。那人拿着试卷，问最后那道应用题的答案是6吗。他不光说，还动手写，王源干净的桌子上一下子多了一个蓝色的数字。那人下笔的力度很大，圆珠笔划过的地方有凹陷，数字像是印刻上去的。

他见王源一直不说话，突然醒悟过来什么，说：“忘了告诉你，我叫王俊凯，一星期前转来的，坐你后面。”王源拿起橡皮擦拭桌上的笔迹。王俊凯又喊了一声他的名字，王源却像是没听到似的，只是一遍遍反复擦拭橡皮。“找打吗？”这句话的分贝有点高，王源不得不抬起头来。对上的却是一个拳头，近在鼻尖。王源不动也不说话，拳头太近了，指骨几乎要触到皮肤，王源只觉得鼻头发痒。

最后还是王俊凯败下阵来，他将拳头收回去，插进兜里，扔下一句 “下次再收拾你”就坐回了座位。王源的桌子又开始摇晃了，他往前移了几次，都被证明是无用功。他坐在第一排，饶是前面的空间够大，再移也是要上讲台。王源忍无可忍，终于回头：“你可以不抖腿吗？”

“原来会说话啊。”王俊凯挑衅似地扬了下眼睛。王源这才发现那双眼睛上的睫毛很好看，清秀纤长，无端给那人挑衅的目光里加上了几分深情。王源再次恢复了静音模式，转身坐回自己桌前。黄昏的太阳光从窗台上斜洒进来，桌上的蓝色印记更深了。王源下意识地握紧了橡皮，心想大概是擦不掉了。背后的晃动没有继续，王源的桌子恢复了安静，教室又只能听到铅笔在纸上的沙沙声。

接下来的几天，王俊凯没再抖过腿，可是他的声音却在王源背后不厌其烦。  
“第一道填空题求出来是个钝角吗，多少度来着？”  
“最后一道题方程题要代入两个未知数，x和y？  
“《闻官军收河南河北》是谁写的，杜甫还是李白？”  
“煮豆燃豆萁后面一句是什么啊，哎呀我想不起来，怎么不考最后两句呢，最后两句我知道啊……”

王源刷地站起来了，说：“你再吵我就去告诉老师。”  
王俊凯停了一会儿，自顾自地把那两句诗念了出来：“本是同根生，相煎何太急？”为了加强音效，他还似有若无地叹了口气。谁跟你同根生？我们俩都姓王，这还不叫同根？王源迈开步子往门口走，显然是不打算陪王俊凯诡辩下去，而是直接采取行动。

“王源你要跟老师打小报告吗，打小报告者非君子！”  
“我不会跟老师打小报告，我让他把我移到最后一排。”

王俊凯一下子堵到了王源前面，他两手抓在王源胳膊上，手上的力将两人的距离一下子拉近。王源可以清楚地听到王俊凯的心跳和呼吸。他说：“你真不经逗，换位多麻烦。”王源不回答，移开他的手，退后一步，却没再往前。

背后问问题的声音停了，王源大概清净了半天。王俊凯又来闹他了，这次用的楼下小卖部的零食。虾条、薯片、饼干、果冻、花生、瓜子、辣条、干脆面；大部分是糖，牛奶糖、水果糖、棒棒糖、QQ糖、棉花糖、牛皮糖、薄荷糖、口香糖……

楼下小卖部的东西就那么多，王俊凯每节课都下去，一天下来每样都送了个遍。王俊凯站在柜台前，看到老板娘后面的货架上没有哪一样是没买过的，于是态度严肃地跟小卖部老板娘提了一次意见：“就不能进点新品？”老板娘不理他，朝后面排队付钱的喊：“下一个！”王源上前，说：“你好，我要一个垃圾桶。”

小卖部老板娘不肯进新货，王俊凯没有办法，第二天扔出去的东西只好再次列表循环：虾条、薯片、饼干、果冻、花生、瓜子、辣条、干脆面、牛奶糖、水果糖、棒棒糖、QQ糖、棉花糖、牛皮糖、薄荷糖、口香糖……而王源脚边的垃圾桶塞满又清空。

王源在王俊凯开始第三次列表循环的时候，终于出声：“我不要。”王俊凯委屈得一脸：“我买多了，总不能浪费吧？”王源指了指桌脚的垃圾桶，说：“你给我照样浪费。”王俊凯无所谓地耸肩，示意他往右边看。“你倒垃圾的时候，后面都有人跟着呢，放心。”右排狼吞虎咽的一群人见王源看向这边，纷纷抬头感恩戴德：“感谢源哥投喂！”

其中有一个因为耳朵很肥，因此得名叫“大耳”的，嘴巴被薯片、虾条塞得满满的，却还能腾出空间来说话。他说：“凯总，你每次买多了，能不能直接扔我们这儿来啊？”王俊凯鼻子“哼”了一声：“想得美。”大耳不服气，说：“你为什么只扔给源哥？”王俊凯几乎是脱口而出：“我喜欢呗。”

空气一下子安静了，连嚼动薯片虾条的响声也停了。王俊凯见众人目瞪口呆，以为他们没听清，又重复了一遍：“当然是因为我喜欢……”

“王俊凯。”王源的声音不大，但是足够打断王俊凯要说出的话。

王俊凯伸手拿起桌上的一颗糖，包装被撕开的声音分外清脆。他将指尖那颗小小的白色糖果含进嘴里，虎牙笑得明亮：“你叫我名字的声音真好听，就像是薄荷糖一样。”王源也从桌上拿起一颗糖，说：“但是你却很讨厌，就像这颗牛皮糖一样。”他手一松，牛皮糖准确无误地掉进了垃圾桶。

不管王俊凯的话有没有说完，王俊凯喜欢王源这件事没等到放学就已经传开了。王源好看是没错，喜欢王源的多了去了是没错，但那都是暗里的。明目张胆地说出喜欢王源的，还真就只王俊凯这么一个。虽然真实的情况是，他只说了半句。作为目击证人的大耳，对围在跟前的一票吃瓜群众力证王俊凯的英勇：“那后半句是被源哥打断的，不然凯总的话肯定能说全！”

经此一役，有关王源的新闻彻底变了。那个“很好看很多人喜欢” 的王源，变成了“被王俊凯喜欢” 的王源。

王俊凯的零食列表循环在一个星期以后暂停播放。在王俊凯的零用钱连续一星期严重超支以后，王俊凯的妈妈非常果断地决定暂时清空儿子的口袋。王源松了一口气，终于不用清空垃圾桶了，实在很浪费时间。那些在王源身后嗷嗷待哺的人却愁了，走起路来病怏怏的，仿佛少了王源的投喂真的营养不良一样。大耳冲着那两人喊：“我耳朵都瘦了，你们知道吗？！”没有人回答，王源忙着看书，王俊凯忙着看王源。

王源被王俊凯喜欢这件事不能再明朗了，但是王源对王俊凯的态度就不那么明朗了。有说王源讨厌他的，因为在王俊凯死缠烂打、一往情深的时候，王源可从没搭理过他。也有说王源不讨厌王俊凯的，因为在王俊凯死缠烂打、一往情深的时候，王源可从来没避之不及。所以结论是什么呢，大耳摸了摸硕大的耳垂，总结道：“反正源哥不喜欢凯总是肯定的。”

王俊凯那时候正趴在桌上，甩手扔过去一摞书，噼里啪啦全掉在大耳头上。大耳哭嚎：“凯总您不是在午睡吗？！”

不知道是不是那句话戳中了王俊凯的痛点，王俊凯好一阵子没有再对王源采取什么动作，这让大耳或多或少有些内疚。从王俊凯的立场来说，他不是不想，他只是突然发现自己有点束手无策。他内心的阴云密布脸上盛不下，转移到了天上。湿漉漉的雨接连下了好几天，王俊凯的心情也被打湿。

王源是临到回家的时候才发现忘记带伞的，他看了一眼教室，空无一人。雨滴从檐上的青瓦间一滴一滴漏下来，王源不觉捂紧了书包。王俊凯不知从哪个角落冒了出来，他拿起王源的手，在上面放了一把深蓝色雨伞。然后在被王源拒绝之前，脱掉上衣盖住头，冲进了漫天的大雨里。

伞还回来的时候，王俊凯正咬着笔杆跟一道选择题死磕。王源瘦削白皙的手指搭在折叠得整整齐齐的伞上，说：“谢谢你。”王俊凯抬起头，眉头的皱起还来不及舒展，问：“你说什么？”王源回答：“我说，还给你。”

王俊凯的手突然覆过来，将王源的手从手背翻到手心。王源坐回座位，手掌摊开，手心躺着小小的一袋东西。是叶子形状的巧克力，绿色的，尝起来有薄荷的味道。王俊凯的声音在背后轻轻传来：“我不敢扔，怕摔坏。”

王源微微偏头，王俊凯知道他在听，心里有一团酸酸涨涨的情绪蔓延开来。但是这种情绪没有持续太久，很快被尴尬代替。王俊凯因为太开心，光脸上眉开眼笑还不够，手上还要辅以动作。于是他转起了笔，然后笔非常给力地蹦到了地上。掉落的地方在王源凳子底下，王俊凯不愿打扰他，于是踢掉人字拖，脚一伸，大脚趾和二脚趾轻松将笔夹起。不幸却接踵而至，笔再次掉到地上。王源侧身低头，王俊凯来不及收回的脚以腾空的姿势石化。

王俊凯轻咳了一声，试图掩饰尴尬，然后装作不动声色地收回脚。王源弯腰捡起笔，转身。王俊凯伸手去接，王源却直接将笔放到桌上，笔尖朝下，手在笔杆上没有离开。“是D。” 笔尖对着的地方，恰好是王俊凯之前苦思冥想的那道选择题。

那天之后，王俊凯单方面宣布他和王源的感情升温了一度。不明就里的吃瓜群众纷纷前来求证，大耳看了一眼对着王源背影双目呆滞的王俊凯，又看了一眼王源冰冷得惨绝人寰的侧脸，说：“如果你们管这叫升温的话……”

小升初虽然不是什么大事，但是装模作样地努力一把还是要的。于是王俊凯非常努力地又开始用各种问题骚扰王源了，只是这一次王源没有拒绝。

“王源儿，第一道选择题……”  
“DBCDA，CABDC……”  
“……”  
竟然一次性把答案报出来了，弄得王俊凯无题可问。可是聪明如王俊凯，怎么会轻易被难住呢？数学卷子没得问，问语文卷总可以吧。  
“水是眼波横的下一句……”  
“山是眉峰聚，夜静春山空，一片冰心在玉壶……”  
“……”  
王俊凯生生地被王源弄出了内伤，他捂住心口，眼珠一转，计上心来。  
“山是眉毛啥的，你再报一遍。”  
“山是眉峰聚。”  
十秒钟以后，“山是眉毛啥来着？”  
“山是眉峰聚。”  
一分钟以后，“山是眉毛啥来着？”

“王俊凯你是记忆只有七秒钟的金鱼吗？”  
王俊凯看着突然站起的王源，非常认真地答道：“不是，我顶多是只螃蟹，金鱼那么贵那么可爱。”  
王源气极：“蠢死你算了。”  
王俊凯眉开眼笑：“王源儿聪明就行。”

不知道是该夸王俊凯的脑子聪明，还是夸王源的答案有效，总而言之，王俊凯之前烂大街的成绩突然有一天可以摆上台面了。于是以大耳为首的学渣党开始又双叒叕地抱起了王俊凯大腿。

“凯总，这次数学考试您能把卷子借我瞄一眼吗？”  
“不行，王源儿说考试作弊是极为可耻的行径。”  
“一眼，就一眼！”  
“不行。”  
大耳只好使出了杀手锏：“我的分数再不上去，我妈就会让我退学，我要是退学了，就无缘留在学校跟凯总当兄弟了！”  
王俊凯转着笔、抖着腿，吟起了诗：  
分数诚可贵，兄弟价更高。  
若为王源故，二者皆可抛。

大耳没有再一哭二闹三上吊，因为他早已被王俊凯这首诗酸趴下了。王源转过身来：“王俊凯你可以不抖腿吗？”他冰冷清凉的声音听得王俊凯内心一震，手上的笔掉到桌上弹起扎到了脸，疼得他“哎呦”一声。王源没忍住，用书捂住脸笑了。

六年级以前，王俊凯以为时间就像家门口的那条小溪，总是那么慢，永远流不完。但是有了王源的六年级，时间一下子变成了屋后院的那颗枣树，枝头饱满的果实能在一夕之间采完。

放榜那天，王俊凯在攒动的人头间钻得满头大汗，终于成功来到红榜前。榜上的名字、成绩和班级分配密密麻麻，王俊凯眯着眼睛搜寻。他的眼睛先是一亮，继而又暗淡下去。王源在最外围，王俊凯拨开人群走向他，给他播放捷报：“王源，你考了白杨的第一名！”他欢快激昂的声音一下子变得闷闷不乐：“我也进白杨了，可惜跟你不是一个班。”

“那不用被你烦了。”王源说这话时，表情一点都不冰冷，语调里也没有一丝不耐烦。这样的表情和语调，王俊凯等了那么久那么久，没想到却是伴随着这么一句话。这句话被说出来的时候那么自然，仿佛是他内心最自然不过的愿望。王俊凯挤出了一个鬼脸，算是回答。王源往回走，所以看不到王俊凯在他转身的瞬间整个垮下去的脸。

清桥小学因为生源日益稀少，不得不关闭了学校，于是王俊凯和王源他们光荣地成了清桥小学的最后一届毕业生。学校正式宣布关闭那天把学生召集起来开了个“闭校大会”，最后以全校师生对着操场上迎风飘扬的五星红旗高唱了一首国歌作为结束。人群迅速散开，未来还有大把的暑假等着他们，所以闭校实在是件不值得伤心的事情。

大耳看着跟在王源后面亦步亦趋的王俊凯，把他迄今为止掌握的凯源绯闻做了个总结，只是这一次前面没有没有围着一大票吃瓜群众。

清桥闭校了，我们毕业了。所以凯总追到源哥了吗？没有。

春夏秋冬（2）

王源到了白杨，比起在清桥那会儿，好看的名声只增不减。要说王源好看是怎么传开的，还得从他们班那场失败的班花评选说起。为什么说那场班花评选失败了呢，因为收上来的所有选票上面都写了同一个名字：王源。可王源是男生啊，班花评选细则第一条明确写着“仅限女生”，所以这票选结果啊不能作数。于是重选，重选的结果仍然只有一个：王源。得，这场班花评选算是华丽丽地失败了。

三班班花评选选出来一个男生，这在其他班成了一个笑话。他们开始公开把自家班花晒出来，美其名曰让三班洗洗眼睛。可是当他们看到王源的时候，却笑不出来了。三班也不是吃素的，嘲笑人的功力一点都不含糊：“长得没王源一根头发好看，还敢称作班花？”这话太难听了，可是又无从辩驳。各班班花颜值不差，可也架不住三班王源太好看啊。

自此以后，三班的门槛都快被其他班的人踩烂了。王源一下子成了三班的重点保护对象，全班上下开始自发拦截任何可能对王源有企图的外班人。这样做的直接后果是，外班的情书很难被送进来。于是一班的大耳顷刻之间成了香饽饽。作为王源的小学同学，在三班全体守护王源一致对外的情况下，大耳成了接近王源的最大突破口。

大耳被委托送给王源的情书堆起来都有课桌那么高了，他自己也在这份代收情书业务里赚得盆满钵满。至于那些情书去了哪里呢，反正不是王源那里。

王俊凯把耳根上的香烟取下，就着眼前的火点燃。大耳在他对面，兢兢业业地往火堆里面加燃料，准确地说是情书。王俊凯吐了一口烟，让他动作利落点。大耳撇了撇嘴，说：“您烧情书的事情要是被人知道了，可是会成为人民公敌的，凯总！”王俊凯叫他别废话。大耳不满地嘟囔：“光烧情书有什么用，也不见你去找他。”王俊凯正弹烟灰的指头突然一滞，半晌叹了口气：“我不想烦他。”

由于大耳送出的情书清一色地石沉大海，找大耳送情书的人渐渐少了。三班一致对外的阵线久攻不破，而大耳这边又毫无功效，那些写情书的人一下子迷茫起来。而当这些人得知王俊凯也是王源的小学同学时，内心一下子燃起了希望。

王俊凯所在的五班，和三班隔着一条走廊。那天王源午间趴在桌上小憩，突然听到了王俊凯的声音。他以为自己在做梦，那个之前在自己背后阴魂不散的声音，他太久没听到了。他迷迷糊糊地抬头，发现走廊外面嘈杂得厉害。透过窗户望过去，一群人拿着情书围在五班门口。一个声音从这群人的中间传过来：“别挤别挤，10元一封，排队了快！”王源的同桌翻了个白眼，对王源说：“你那些小学同学可真不厚道。”

大耳按照王俊凯的吩咐，买了一个新的打火机在小树林等他。王俊凯嘴里叼着烟出现了，扔给大耳鼓鼓囊囊的一包，简短地说了两个字：“烧掉。”大耳点燃打火机，花花绿绿的薄纸顷刻间变成了火苗。他边烧边摇头：“这些人真是太傻太天真，找凯总你帮忙等于直接把情书扔进火坑，还不如来找我！”

王俊凯吐掉烟头，把校服外套往肩上一搭，大摇大摆地走了。大耳在后头喊：“凯总您去干嘛？”王俊凯头也不回：“去送情书。”  
“不是都烧了吗，你替谁送啊？！”

安静的操场空无一人，除了路灯下那两道长长的影子。远处教学楼的灯亮着，王源听着身后人的脚步声，突然不明白自己为什么会在晚自习时间扔下课本和习题跟着王俊凯出来。还是想见他的吧，虽然他有够烦人。

王俊凯突然走到了王源前面，一双眼睛直直地看着他，王源停住了脚步。王俊凯抬起手，手里是一个暗蓝色的信封。他说：“王源儿，这是……”

王源一把将信封扯了过来，说：“王俊凯，这么久没见，你就送我这么一份大礼。”  
这么久没见，你就给我送来了一份别人的情书。

王俊凯回教室的时候，正好碰上了前来巡逻的班主任，于是被叫到了办公室。班主任还没开训，就被一通电话叫走，留下王俊凯一个人无所事是。办公室里也没有其他老师，王俊凯东张西望了一会儿，把目光定在王源班主任的办公桌上。笔筒旁边静静地放着一个暗蓝色的信封，那是王俊凯写给王源的情书。

王俊凯断没有想到王源厌弃自己竟到了这种地步。他以为王源只是不喜欢而已，他以为王源顶多把情书扔掉而已。他没有想到王源会直接把情书上交班主任。

打火机点上的那一秒，王俊凯的手指突然有点僵硬。他看着眼前那个燃着红色火焰的蓝色信封，心想出来混果然是要还的。他烧了那么多封写给王源的情书，如今却要亲手烧掉自己的这一封。信封里，那些渐渐化为灰烬的字，他大概再也没有勇气说出口。

“王源儿，我喜欢你，不如我们在一起。”

那之后的很长一段时间，王源没有见过王俊凯。说起来，三班和五班就只隔一条走廊。原来一条走廊的距离，竟这么远。

白杨作为重点初中，对于学习抓得很紧，两星期放一次假。每次放假，学校门口的班车总能装满满一车人。车厢下一秒就要塞爆了，可是车门口往上挤的人却源源不断。王源硬生生从车厢中间被挤到了车厢末尾，他站不稳，抓住了身边的座椅靠背。座上的人把脸从窗户边转过来，两人四目相对，不约而同愣住了。

王俊凯突然弯腰，手放在王源的鞋上。白色球鞋的鞋带因为刚才的拥挤呈现出零散的状态，王俊凯的手指非常自然地将那四截白线变得有序。然后他直起身来，手揽过王源的腰，将自己和他的位置调换。

王源坐在位子上，低头看着白色鞋带被打成了整齐的结。站着的王俊凯挤进了人群里，他留出的空间迅速被旁边的人群占满。

继三班班花评选之后，再次轰动初一年级的是五班王俊凯的早恋事件。而王俊凯的早恋对象并不是王源，大耳听说以后，架在他肥耳上的笨重眼镜直接掉了下来。他冲进三班把王源拉了出来，王源看着大耳一副天塌下来的表情，说：“你现在才知道？”

说起来王俊凯作为当事人，在这桩传得沸沸扬扬的早恋事件中其实有点无辜。那天他晚饭吃撑了，决定去操场跑几圈。跑道中间有个女孩在哭，五圈下来那个女孩还在哭。王俊凯没忍住，停下来递过去一包纸。女孩子没接，反倒扯起他的衣袖开始擤鼻涕。这一幕被正要去篮球场的王源全看在了眼里，他抱着篮球站了一会儿，在王俊凯发现自己之前走掉。

看到女孩子拿王俊凯的袖子擤鼻涕的不止王源一个，这件事在一个晚自习的时间传遍了整个初一。王俊凯的同桌说：“王俊凯你真不简单。”王俊凯以为他吃错了药，他同桌提高了声音：“你真不知道？”

原来拿王俊凯的袖子擤鼻涕那女孩子叫明绣，她有个哥哥叫明月。初二的，白杨有名的混混头子。两人是没有血缘关系的兄妹，可明绣喜欢明月那是一眼就可以看出来的。明月呢，表面上一心一意把她当妹妹，暗地里，哪个敢多看她一眼，准让他伤筋动骨一百天。

同桌科普完了八卦，等待王俊凯的反应。结果王俊凯说：“不是吧，这么狗血。”可他没想到更狗血的在后头。第二天王俊凯的名字贴满了学校所有的公告栏，名字上面用红色油漆打了一个大大的叉，那是明月对王俊凯的警告。就这样，王俊凯喜欢明绣被明月警告这件事，成了全校的爆炸性新闻。

大耳为此忧心忡忡了好几天，王俊凯却说他是皇帝不急太监急。大耳真急了：“你就算不怕被明月打，也要顾及一下源哥怎么想吧？”王俊凯笑了，说王源能怎么想。一个不喜欢自己的人，对于自己喜欢谁又不喜欢谁，能怎么想？

王源不知道王俊凯的名字在公告栏上被贴了多久，因为他很快换到了老校区。白杨有新老两个校区，老校区位置比较偏，适合苦读，因此需要冲刺中考的初三年级在那里，人才济济的各年级尖子班也在那里。当初尖子班学生选拔的通知发下来时，王源并不打算报的。同桌不解，他只说在哪个班都是一样的。同桌说他心态好，他笑笑不说话。两个班级只隔着一条走廊，尚且那么远，要是隔着一个校区，不是更远？

后来尖子生选拔结果下来，初一名单里第一个就是王源。他同桌惊讶地问：“王源你不是说在哪个班都一样吗？”王源说是啊，所以现在去尖子班也一样。同桌说他不得了，他笑笑不说话。他原以为两个班级隔着一条走廊太远，现在看来是太近了，近得每天都能听到不想听到的传闻。

老校区确实很安静，在安静的环境里，时间走得浑然不觉。新学年开始了，尖子班也开放了新一轮的选拔。

王源那天像往常一样在做题，头顶突然出现了一个声音：“最后那道应用题的答案是6吗？”他抬头，对上一双含笑的桃花眼。而王源的眼睛里，盛满了太多的东西，有惊喜，有讶异，还有许许多多王俊凯看不懂的情绪。有那么一秒，王俊凯甚至觉得，王源或许是喜欢自己的。但是王源眼里的光亮稍纵即逝，王俊凯心里升起的希望也随之沉到谷底。王俊凯不知道的是，他身后不远的门边走进来一个女孩，王源眼里的光亮就是在她进来的那一秒暗淡下去的。

明绣是走后门进的尖子班，她想进尖子班的理由不言而喻：为了跟随升到初三的明月来老校区。王俊凯是正儿八经地考进来的，因此有人说王俊凯对明绣还真是痴心一片。毕竟按照王俊凯的成绩，要考进尖子班，绝对得脱层皮。为了紧追自己心爱的女孩而发奋苦读这种事情，听起来还真是有够浪漫。

大耳当初知道王俊凯要报考初二尖子班时，惊得眼镜从肥耳上再次掉下来。他和王俊凯住一个宿舍，接连几天半夜起来上厕所时，都发现王俊凯打着小手电在看书。宿舍有其他人在睡，大耳不敢太大声，只好压低嗓子喊：“凯总这么没日没夜的，不要命了？”王俊凯：“撒你的尿去。”大耳一屁股坐到他床上，说：“凯总你老实回答我，你想进尖子班到底为了明绣还是源哥？”王俊凯不回答，大耳只好继续说：“不管你是为了明绣还是源哥，也不能这么折腾自己吧。反正只要等到初三，你还是会搬过去的。”

但是王俊凯说：“我不能等，一刻都不能等。”

不管王俊凯进尖子班真正是为了谁，他为爱苦读的故事算是传了出去。而且在流传过程被添加进无数细节，衍生出了不同版本。但是每一个版本里，另一个主角的名字，无一例外地写着明绣。于是不久之后，王俊凯就在一个废弃的空教室里被围殴了。

那时候是晚自习时间，教室黑暗的空间里回荡着拳打脚踢的声音。灯突然被拉开，光一下子照得人睁不开眼。王源站在灯光下，说：“我刚刚按了走廊上的火灾报警器，保安室现在估计在来的路上。”他抬腕看了一眼手表，接着说：“不想被发现的话，你们还有五分钟的时间。”为首的人在地上啐了一口，示意手下跟自己出去。

王源把王俊凯扶起来，王俊凯却让王源先走。  
“一会儿保安室的人来了，你说不清的。”  
“我唬他们的，这层楼根本没有火灾报警器。”  
王源让他等等，十分钟以后拿了一个急救包回来。王俊凯喊痛，说：“你轻点。”王源白了他一眼，手上的动作却放轻了。

王俊凯的膝盖在地上磕到了，要休息一会儿才能走。王源陪他在地上坐着，王俊凯叫了一声：“王源。”王源偏过头来，稍带疑惑的表情像是毒药，王俊凯只觉得渴。王源等了一会儿，王俊凯仍是缄默。王源垂下眼睛，再抬眼，看着王俊凯额角的伤口，问：“真这么喜欢吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那个叫明绣的女孩。”  
为了她考到尖子班来，为了她被打成这副模样，王俊凯，你真就这么喜欢她吗？  
王俊凯不说话，他的内心在苦笑，他喜欢谁，那封情书还不够明白吗？王源啊，你真就这么希望我喜欢上别的人吗？

“如果真那么喜欢的话，你要想别的办法，毕竟明绣那么喜欢明月，你又打不过他……”  
“王源，”王俊凯突然出声打断他：“你为什么跟我说这些话？”  
王源没有回答为什么，只是说：“不如我帮你。”

他凑到王俊凯嘴边闻了闻，说以后不要再抽烟。还有晚自习，也不要再翘。抽烟翘课、打架闹事这种事情看着风光，听着很酷，实际上却是再简单不过的事情。因为这些事情，只要去做，就可以做到。真正酷的事情，是好好学习、锻炼身体，一点一点成为更好的自己。因为这些事情，需要十年如一日的坚持，不是说说就可以。  
“如果真的喜欢，就好好变成她可以看到未来的人。”

有那么一瞬间，王俊凯觉得有点难以置信。从认识王源到现在，这是他跟自己说话最多的一次。王源的话，他不知道自己听进去了多少，但他知道的是：如果他去追明绣，那么王源会帮他，那么他就可以离王源近一点，再近一点。

于是王俊凯说：“好啊。”

王源开始尽职尽责地开始督促王俊凯早起、学习、锻炼。王俊凯虽然靠突击考上了尖子班，但根基毕竟不稳，于是王源抽出课外的时间给他辅导。王俊凯经常听着听着会走神，王源以为他是注意力不集中，却不知道自己才是他分心的理由。每一次，王源都会用笔杆敲一敲王俊凯的脑袋，说：“来，说一下这个题的答案。”王俊凯往往会匆匆反应过来，问：“哪一个？”王源会骂道：“蠢死你算了。”王俊凯会立即眉开眼笑：“王源儿聪明就行。”

有一次晚自习后，王俊凯和王源在教室待得太晚，以至于校工把教学楼锁上了都不知道。他们没法出去，就只能在教室睡一晚。王源趴在桌上，王俊凯脱下校服外套给他盖好。

王俊凯不止一次反省过，打着喜欢明绣的幌子，让王源帮他补课是不是特别不厚道。可是此刻看着王源毛茸茸的脑袋，他感受到了前所未有的幸福。他想：“就这样吧，能一直离王源这样近就好。”

王源半夜醒来的时候，王俊凯在旁边的桌子上睡熟了，他的脸离自己那么近那么近。王源忍不住伸手，轻轻触摸他长长的睫毛、细细描画他俊毅的眉骨。在这个只有王俊凯的夜晚里，王源突然看清了自己的心。他从来不是真心实意地想帮王俊凯，他只是在王俊凯没有可能主动来找自己的日子里，给自己寻找了一个接近王俊凯的理由。就算那个理由，是帮王俊凯追他喜欢的人。

有了王源的初二过得很快，转眼他们已经升到了初三。这期间王俊凯同明绣的关系又被拿出来议论过一次，起因是明月中考以后直接留在了白杨的高中部。有些同情王俊凯的人说，本来指望着明月毕业以后，王俊凯还能有个机会，看来是没可能了。王俊凯倒没有什么遗憾的样子，仍旧看书做题。旁人说他心大；王源却说，王俊凯只是把“喜欢她，就让她看到未来”这条原则贯彻到底。

中考前的两个月，明绣突然开始对王俊凯主动起来。高中部那边的消息传过来，说明月交了个女朋友。很多人替王俊凯感到不值，也有人觉得这对王俊凯来说是个机会。

王源的数学成绩就是在那个时候开始往下掉的，模拟考卷上的成绩一次比一次难看。而王俊凯的数学成绩却突然之间像装了火箭似的，一次比一次高。王源趴在桌上，王俊凯将自己的数学笔记推过来，蓝色圆珠笔写出的字迹散发出特殊的香气，是王源喜欢的味道。可是他一抬头，却看到对面明绣在问王俊凯：“这道题怎么算？”

王源开始喝酒，刚开始是在课后喝，后来上课也喝。化学老师和物理老师是两个年纪很大的老爷爷，嗅觉都不灵敏，闻不到教室里的酒味。同学以为王源压力太大，表示理解，还有一些甚至有样学样地喝起来。

有一次晚自习安排了数学考试，而王源在考试之前喝了很多。王俊凯在开考前一秒把他拽去了操场，王源已经醉得站不稳，依在王俊凯的怀里，脸上红扑扑的。王俊凯抚着他的头发，说：“王源，我不会让你出问题的。”但是王源已经靠着他的肩膀睡着了。

中考的座位安排在临考的前一天放出来，王源在王俊凯的斜对面，明绣正好在王源前面。有人开王俊凯玩笑，说：“明绣离你那么近，到时候抛答案还真是很方便。”

数学是在中考第二天上午开考的，那天有雷阵雨，窗外不停地划过闪电。离交卷还有半个小时的时候，王俊凯突然扔过来一个纸团。王源朝王俊凯看了一眼。王俊凯的眼神里写满了焦虑，他在担心，王源或许不会捡起来。而王源却以为纸团原本是要给明绣的，因为抛得不够远，到了自己这里。他将王俊凯眼里的焦虑，全部理解为对于明绣捡不到答案的担心。于是王源抬起脚尖，纸团向前滚动到明绣的桌子底下。

分数出来之前，王源一直窝在家里。有一次表妹来家里玩，接了一个电话以后突然开始哭哭啼啼。一问才知道前几天口口声声说喜欢她的男生，被别人看到在街上跟另一个女生告白。王源递过去纸巾，女孩子一边擤鼻涕一边抽抽嗒嗒地说：“果然男孩子的心是留不住的。”王源竟然不觉得这句话矫情。因为这一点，他在王俊凯身上有了最多的体会。

虽然数学分数不尽如人意，王源还是高分上了县重点。他去学校拿录取通知书那天，看到教学楼前的公告栏贴着一张大大的中考风云榜。王源的名字排在第三，王俊凯的名字紧跟在王源后面。

人群中有人开始议论：“哎，他就是王源，就是传说中很好看很多人喜欢的王源啊。”王源突然想起以前在清桥的时候，有那么一阵，“王源”这个名字，前面的限定词从“很好看很多人喜欢”变成了“被王俊凯喜欢”。

而现在，三年过去了，那个“被王俊凯喜欢” 的王源又变回了“很好看很多人喜欢” 的王源。

春夏秋冬（3）

忘掉王俊凯，是王源为自己的高中生活定下的第一个目标。他是那种有了目标就会制定计划去实行的人。为了忘掉王俊凯，他同样制定了计划。计划周期是三个星期，因为书上说习惯的养成需要21天。而他，要把不去想王俊凯变成彻头彻尾的习惯。

他甚至开始精密地计算自己对王俊凯的感情。如果把他对王俊凯的感情计为100分，要在21天之内全部清零，四舍五入下来，每天大约要忘掉4.8分。但对于王源来说，感情是完整而无法分割的，因此只能是整数，不可以有小数点。按整数算的话，只有4和5两个选项。如果每天忘掉4分，那么21天下来，只能忘掉84分；而那剩下的16分感情，可能会继续在心底生根发芽。如果每天忘掉5分，那么21天下来，可以忘掉105分，还多出了5分。而王源给王俊凯的感情已经够多了，他不想再白白赔掉5分。

王源在白纸上乱七八糟地画了一个下午，仍旧不知道每天要在心里忘掉王俊凯多少分。他懊恼地放下铅笔，心想数学还真是不行。他很想给王俊凯打电话，想问他：“王俊凯你数学这么好，可不可以教教我要怎么在21天的时间内忘记你？”

事实证明，王源为期21天的计划，在第一周就宣告失败。开学第一周是军训，新生训练的场地虽然都是在学校的大操场，但是王源和王俊凯在不同的班级，所在的区域仍旧相距甚远。王俊凯不知从哪里弄了一张伤病证明，军训的时间只在一旁观看，而不需要跟着班级队伍一起站军姿、走方步。因此他大部分的时间就是在树底下乘凉，而偌大的操场只有王源他们班级训练的区域前面有几方树荫。王俊凯处心积虑地逃避军训，就是为着能光明正大地站在树荫底下看王源。王源无论是站军姿，还是走方步，眼睛都目不斜视，王俊凯可以毫不掩饰地盯着他看，一直看到日落西斜。

王源对于王俊凯有一种很神奇的感受力，有王俊凯的空气和没有王俊凯的空气，于他而言是不一样的。他知道王俊凯在不远的地方，于是更加认真地站军姿、走方步。他要克制自己的眼睛，不去搜寻王俊凯的存在。他害怕若是王俊凯碰上他的目光，会窥尽自己心底所有隐藏的恋情。实际上如果王源看上王俊凯一眼，哪怕一眼，他就会知道王俊凯的心情同他是一样的。

王源按照计划每天忘掉王俊凯一点点，可是他很快发现，无论自己是忘掉王俊凯4分还是5分，每天心里填补进来的王俊凯都会有10分。军训休息的间隙，王俊凯会过来找他，给他擦汗，给他扇风，喋喋不休地问：“王源儿你热吗？王源儿你喝水吗？王源儿你吃雪糕吗？”王源早就不再拒绝王俊凯送的东西，不仅不拒绝，还会提各种要求。“水不能是常温也不能太冰，还有雪糕我不喜欢吃绿豆的。”王俊凯一一应着，下一次买了冰水就放在怀里温着，等到了王源手里的时候喝起来温度刚好；雪糕一律不再买绿豆，而改为红豆。王源的同学问：“他是你老同学，对你这么好？”王源还在扭瓶盖的手突然停住了。王俊凯似乎一直都是对自己好的，即便在他追求明绣的时间里也从来没有落下对自己的好。王源把王俊凯对自己的好当成了习惯而不自知，甚至都忘记了去想为什么。王俊凯代替王源回答了他同学的问题：“对啊，我是他老同学，而且王源帮我追女孩子，我可不得对他好吗？”王源被水呛得直咳嗽，王俊凯赶紧过来抚他的背。

哨声响了，四散的人群开始重新聚成队伍，王俊凯慢悠悠地向树荫走去。王源看着他把军训服穿得吊儿郎当的背影，终于明白，感情是不可以精密计算的，不管他每天忘记王俊凯多少分，他都没有办法把王俊凯从心底清零。

对于王俊凯可以逃掉军训这件事情，大耳颇有微词。他说：“凯总，这么好的事情，你就不想想带上我？”王俊凯不理他，大耳越想越气：“凯总，你怎么什么事情都不带上我？！”王俊凯好笑，说：“我什么事情没带上你？”大耳开始一件件数，然后把其中顶重要的两件挑了出来：“考尖子班不带我，考一中也不带我，凯总的良心不会痛吗？”王俊凯回：“考不上尖子班，那是你自己没本事，至于考一中，你最后不也是走后门进来了吗？”大耳肺都要气炸了：“凯总你中考那会儿要是有给我扔答案的心，我哪还用得着让我爸花那么大价钱把我塞进一中？”

说到扔答案，王俊凯一下子不笑了。大耳以为他想起了明绣，一下子住了嘴。因着王俊凯的答案，明绣考上了一中，最后却仍旧选择留在了白杨高中部。大耳替王俊凯不值，毕竟中考这样一个生死攸关的场合，扔答案被抓住就是个死，凯总冒那么大的风险扔出去的答案，却换来这样一个结果。王俊凯看着大耳一副义愤填膺的模样，忍不住笑了。他没法跟大耳解释，能让他不惜一切代价的人只有王源。大耳见王俊凯笑，以为他故作轻松，于是开口安慰他：“强扭的瓜不甜，人家想留在白杨就留吧，天下何处无芳草，凯总哪里需要单恋一枝花？”王俊凯笑得更开了。他知道，明绣选择留在白杨，这一次并不是为了明月。但这些他同样不打算告诉大耳，于是王俊凯弹了弹大耳那双肥硕的耳朵，夸道：“语文学得不错嘛，诗句张口就来。”

王源的教官是个广东人，国语说得顶不好，会把“迟钝”说成“矛盾”。哪个学生没有跟上指令，总会大喊一句：“反应怎么那么矛盾啊！”这话他说得最多的，是对王源。王源身体不太协调，加上脑子里不断地去想王俊凯，表现得有点心不在焉。犯了错误按道理是要受罚，教官让他在“做30个俯卧撑”和“唱一首歌”之间选。王源还没开始选，王俊凯就从树荫底下跳出来了。他喊：“报告教官，我是高一（8）班的王俊凯，我申请替王源受罚。”  
“你不是我们班的怎么替王源受罚，还有你有什么理由替王源受罚？”  
“没有规定我不是你们班的就不能替王源受罚，还有我想替王源受罚的理由是因为我想替王源受罚。”  
教官国语实在不好，被王俊凯说得一愣一愣的。头顶日头正毒，王源看到王俊凯站得笔直，汗沿着脖子上的血管流下来。于是他开口：“报告教官，我选择唱歌。”

这是王俊凯第一次听王源唱歌，他只知道王源的声音好听，但不知道这声音变成歌声的时候那么好听。王源唱的是一首军歌，洪亮激昂的旋律被他演绎得如同夏日里最清凉的风。王俊凯摸摸口袋，很想在里面找到一颗薄荷糖。

与王俊凯一同在树底下乘凉的人中有一个叫章回，与王俊凯同在一个班。他杵了杵王俊凯的手肘，问：“王源是你同学？”问话时，他眼睛一刻都没有离开王源。王俊凯不耐烦地问他想干什么，章回说：“你能不能帮我追他？”王俊凯转头就走，章回追上来，王俊凯反手扭住他的胳膊：“你他妈少打王源的主意。”

章回是县组织部长家的公子，于是没几天王俊凯的退学通知就下来了。当天晚上王源去找了章回，于是退学通知第二天就被收了回去。王俊凯以为学校良心发现，大摇大摆地从章回面前走过。章回恨得牙痒痒，却又无法发作，那天晚上王源说的话还句句在耳：“王俊凯退学的话，我跟他一起。”章回突然冲上前揪住王俊凯：“你和王源什么关系？”王俊凯盯着章回气急败坏的脸，一字一顿地说：“不就是同学关系？”章回无力地松开手，就在前一天晚上，同样的话从王源嘴里说出来。那时候他不甘心，追在王源后面问：“你和王俊凯什么关系？”王源停住了，没回头，语气里满是轻描淡写：“不就是同学关系？”

明绣不在一中，王俊凯自然没有办法打着喜欢她的旗号去靠近王源。王俊凯心里也清楚，即便明绣真在一中，他也没可能再打着明绣的旗号去做任何事情。在他开始盘算其他方法的时候，柯萌冷不防地出现了。王俊凯和大耳在露天的乒乓球台上打球，大耳连输N盘，面目也变得狰狞。王俊凯拿着球拍正准备发球，突然发现大耳的表情变柔和了，顺着他的目光望过去，就见一个短发姑娘走了过来。那姑娘拿着球拍，略过了花痴状的大耳，走到王俊凯面前，问：“你可以当我男朋友吗？”

王俊凯答应柯萌的原因有很多，其中最主要的原因是柯萌在高一（6）班。那是王源的班级，柯萌恰好坐在王源斜后方，距离他三排的位子。王俊凯计算过，从柯萌那个位子看过去，可以清清楚楚地看到王源的背面、侧面，而不会被发现。在这之外的原因便是，王俊凯知道柯萌并不真的喜欢自己。柯萌找王俊凯的原因很简单，他长得像自己暗恋了多年的表哥。

大耳气坏了，找到王俊凯时那人正练习投篮。他上前拦住王俊凯，问：“凯总你为什么答应？”王俊凯叫他让开，大耳按着球：“凯总，你知不知道人家就只把你当替身啊！”王俊凯停下来，笑道：“人家都不介意，你介意什么？”  
“谁说我介意……”趁大耳支支吾吾的时间，王俊凯又带球往前跨了几步，大耳赶紧去拦：“问题是凯总你不介意？！”球从大耳肩膀越过，在空中划出优美的弧线。王俊凯拍了拍大耳的肩膀，说：“你别管了，我不介意。”球“嗵”地一声掉进篮筐，撞到地上，向界外滚去。

一双指骨分明的手将球捡起来，王俊凯一下子愣住，看王源站在自己对面问：“要来一局吗？”王源打球的时候，一点不似他平日的沉默，带着七分矫捷和三分凶狠。汗从他额前滴下来，一直延伸到白皙的脖子。眼见着他要带球上篮了，王俊凯连忙从背后去拦。王源身上的T恤宽大，领口被王俊凯斜拉下一块，露出后颈处的痣。就在那一刻，王俊凯糟糕地发现，自己对于王源，除了喜欢，还有欲望。他颓然松开王源，丢下一句“不打了”，然后头也不回地越走越远。王源回教室的时候，正好撞上了出来倒垃圾的柯萌。他细看了一眼，发现柯萌和明绣竟有几分相像。王源在心里叹了口气，想着难怪他说不介意。

王源开始出现在王俊凯不安分的梦里，王俊凯每每醒来，额上都汗湿了一大片。而王源越是在他梦里出现得频繁，他就是越是去找柯萌找得频繁。他每次去，都会给柯萌带吃的，“顺便”把多的给王源。而柯萌经常不领情，抱怨王俊凯总是带自己不喜欢吃的东西。王俊凯自知理亏，他带的都是他觉得王源会喜欢的东西。

吃人的嘴短，拿人的手软。因为王源和柯萌在一个班的缘故，不可避免地会听到一些关于柯萌的事情。作为回报，王源有时候会把这些事情告诉王俊凯。比如他告诉王俊凯，柯萌的表哥是一个十足的文艺青年，喜欢文学，最后得出的结论是让王俊凯好好找几本小说来看，陶冶陶冶情操。王俊凯对文学不感冒，皱着眉头让王源给他推荐几本，王源刷地在纸上列了一个书单扔给他。王俊凯捧着那张纸走了，回来时眉头皱得更深了：“王源儿你能不能直接告诉这些小说都讲了什么，我实在看不下去……”

王源还真一本一本慢慢给他讲，王俊凯一个故事听下来能吃掉十颗薄荷糖。王源讲完喝口水，叫王俊凯说说他刚刚讲了什么。王俊凯愣愣地不知道怎么开口，王源的声音对他来说是最美妙的音乐，他哪里顾得上去听内容。王源一笔杆子敲在他脑袋上：“蠢死你算了。”王俊凯眉开眼笑：“王源儿聪明就行。”

大耳喜欢柯萌，课间老在六班教室窗户边站着看她。一次王源正给王俊凯讲小说，王俊凯看着他的眼睛出神。王源突然停下来，说：“王俊凯你喜欢的并不是柯萌吧？”王俊凯的心一下子提了起来，他以为王源透过自己的眼睛洞察了他心底的秘密。王源示意王俊凯抬头，大耳站在窗外，一双眼睛远远盯着趴在桌上睡觉的柯萌，盯得情深意切。王源接着说：“不然你也不会放任大耳天天这么看着她。”王俊凯不知道该怎么回答，王源叹了口气，说：“柯萌是和明绣长得像，但是……”

王俊凯突然出声打断了他：“我知道自己喜欢谁。”王源惊觉自己管得太多了，于是把小说递还给他，说这个故事下次再讲。王俊凯心有不甘，顺着书抓住王源的手，说：“你不要只管我，你自己呢，为什么放任他天天这么看着你？”王源不得不看向窗外，在大耳的旁边站着的是章回，眼睛都不眨地盯着自己。王源沉默了。他对章回无感，但是他佩服章回，或者说他佩服一切敢光明正大地去喜欢一个人的人。这其中包括喜欢自己的章回，喜欢柯萌的大耳，甚至喜欢明月的明绣，还有，还有喜欢明绣的王俊凯。因为他喜欢王俊凯，是从来不敢光明正大的。

王源的沉默让王俊凯不安，他可以承受王源对自己的不喜欢，但他没有办法承受王源对别人的喜欢。平心而论，章回不是一个讨人厌的人，虽然为人张扬，但是心不坏。当初自己追求王源的时候，王源从不避讳地拒绝。而如今王源对于章回的不表态，就算不喜欢也一定不讨厌。他陡然害怕王源给出回答，于是松开王源的手，把小说拿在手里，飞快地说：“好，那下次再讲。”

王俊凯再次来的时候，在走廊看到了站在一起的王源和章回，章回似乎正把什么东西递给王源看。王俊凯的拳头一点一点攥紧，突然肩膀被人拍了一下。大耳没有察觉王俊凯脸上的不快，问：“凯总，万圣节的服装你准备好了吗？”

高一年级的教务长因为留过洋的缘故，教学观念比较开放，对于西方节日也分外重视。他鼓励高一年级过万圣节，还特批了万圣节前夕的晚自习给他们办假面舞会。每个班级都定了不同的主题，王源的班级是莎翁戏剧，王俊凯他们班是希腊神话。章回决定扮成古希腊神祇阿喀琉斯，早早地准备好了服装，然后迫不及待地把服装照片拿给王源看。他问王源扮莎翁剧里的哪个人，王源回答“罗密欧”。章回立马痛心疾首：“可惜我们班的主题不是莎士比亚，不然我一定要扮成朱丽叶！”王源哭笑不得。王俊凯此时已经走上前来，大声笑道：“朱丽叶要是你这样，罗密欧肯定不爱她。”

王源的装扮完全是按照现代版《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里莱昂纳多参加舞会那套银色盔甲来做的，面具也是银色的，王源被罩住半张脸，宛若莎翁剧里最俊美的男主角。班上那些倾心于王源的女生，不约而同地扮成了朱丽叶。朱丽叶白裙后面有两扇白色的翅膀，于是教室里一时间被一对又一对翅膀挤得满满当当。王源从那一大片翅膀中挤出来，来到走廊上。不一会儿，各个班级的人都从教室里涌了出来，“Trick or Treat”环节开始了。这些人穿着各色服装，开始迫不及待地想去要到自己的糖。

王源被人群推着往前，迎面看到了“阿喀琉斯”。王源知道章回扮的就是阿喀琉斯，他本想往回走，却又鬼使神差地停下脚步。不知道为什么，他从面前这个阿喀琉斯身上感受到了王俊凯的气息。眼前那人的面具将整张脸罩住，王源情不自禁想摘下他的面具看一眼。王源的手伸到半空突然僵住，他觉得自己简直是疯了。他清楚地知道王俊凯扮的并不是阿喀琉斯，扮阿喀琉斯的人是章回。王源的手不好放下，只好伸到那人面前：“Trick or Treat？”而在那人回答之前，王源就因背后的拥挤被推向了他的怀里。王源很快站直身体，准备从他旁边的空间走开。步子还没有迈出去，掌心却被人握住。王源终究被身后源源不断的人群推着往前，再回头时，刚刚还在自己身边的人已经不见了。周围的灯明明暗暗，王源感到自己做了一场不切实际的梦。他把掌心摊开，手心躺着小小的一袋东西。是叶子形状的巧克力，绿色的，尝起来有薄荷的味道。

在万圣节舞会之前，王俊凯只在梦里抱过王源。王俊凯不知道是该感谢人潮把他推向自己，还是该感谢走廊拥挤得正是时候。不管怎样，他抱了王源，这就已经足够。王源跌过来的一刹那，他甚至深深嗅了一口王源的颈窝。脸上的面具仿佛最坚固的盾甲，给他肆无忌惮亲近王源的勇气。

王俊凯会穿上阿喀琉斯的服装纯属偶然。大耳是在舞会当天取到服装的，结果却把袋子落在了公交车上。他鬼哭狼嚎地找王俊凯想办法，王俊凯被他嚷得烦了，把自己的服装往他面前一推。大耳说不行，自己的良心还没有坏到这种地步。王俊凯叫他放心穿，他待会儿去找块破布扮成古希腊海盗。大耳说那可丑死了，不行不行，王俊凯彻底火了：“少废话，老子穿块破布都好看！”一旁的章回被两个人的阵势弄得发笑，不情愿地把自己的衣服袋子递给王俊凯。他的部长老爹约了一个朋友吃饭，非要让他一起跟着去长长世面。车子已经在外面等着了，他不敢违抗，自然没法参加这个舞会了。王俊凯故意笑他：“你可以穿这身衣服去见你老爹的朋友。”章回白了他一眼：“衣服借你还这么多话。”

章回对于没能在万圣节舞会上找王源要糖这件事一直心存遗憾，好在弥补遗憾的机会很快来了。11月8号是王源的生日，他已经筹划好给王源办一个盛大的生日party。王源一直以为那天扮成阿喀琉斯的是他，而他留在自己手里的那袋巧克力让他想起了很久以前，王俊凯放在自己掌心的一模一样的巧克力。王源清楚地知道，在那一瞬间，他将面前那个人当成了王俊凯。因着这个原因，他心里对章回或多或少存着愧疚，因而狠不下心来拒绝章回给自己过生日的提议。王俊凯没有办法阻止，就只能出坏主意。他怂恿王源所有的追求者都去参加，鼓动他们理由是：不能只让章回一个人在王源眼前晃。

王源到场的时候，见到那么一帮人，一下子被逗笑了。章回指着王俊凯骂：“你是不是成心来砸场子的？”大耳站在王源身边感叹：“源哥你的魅力真大，过个生日能让这么多喜欢你的人放下醋意、共聚一堂。”王源笑了，这里喜欢他的人那么多，却不包括王俊凯一个。

整个晚上章回一刻不停地在王源旁边，给他切蛋糕，唱生日歌……王俊凯内心看得烦闷，只好一口一口地往肚子里灌酒。王源自初中毕业以后，就不再碰酒。所以当全场醉得七七八八时，王源仍是清醒的。章回住家里，十一点左右的时候家里派人来接，他不情不愿地走了。其余的人都住校，学校宿舍的宵禁是晚上十二点，因此大家十二点之前都散了。王俊凯喝了很多，胃抽得疼。王源让大耳先回去，自己扶着他去药店买药。回来时候过了十二点，两人没法进宿舍。

王源数了数自己的钱包，又去掏了王俊凯的钱包，两人身上带的钱加起来也不够租个单人间。他扶着王俊凯坐到校园的一处亭子，让那人靠在自己身上。深秋的夜晚很凉，王俊凯本能地越靠越近。天上的月亮淡淡的一弯，王源看着浅浅的月色，又想起很久以前自己和王俊凯被困在教室的那一晚。王源在想要忘记王俊凯的路上挣扎了这么久，如今却又回到了起点。王源吻上王俊凯的唇时，能闻到他带着酒味的鼻息，脑中尚未疲倦的神经也变得微醺。

王俊凯梦到王源吻自己，他的吻仿佛两片轻轻的羽毛落在自己唇上，有着薄荷叶的形状。他醒的时候，王源靠在自己身上，已经睡熟。他把外套脱下，抱紧王源，将他和自己一起裹进衣服里。夜露深重，王俊凯的醉意全无。月光洒在王源脸上，王俊凯静静看了一会儿，低头吻他安静的眉眼、无辜的双唇。

月亮隐进云里，太阳从东方探出头来。王俊凯感觉到怀里的响动，醒过来。王源的腕上多出来一块手表，那是王俊凯昨晚趁他睡时戴在他手上的生日礼物。暗绿色表盘上刻了一个字母W，那是王源和王俊凯共同的姓氏。王源偏头想说谢谢，却撞上王俊凯的下巴。他们这才发现彼此姿势的不妥，王源几乎是完全被环在王俊凯怀里的，于是两人又手忙脚乱地分开。

那天以后，王源和王俊凯都有了各自的心事。王源是因为自己偷吻了王俊凯，而王俊凯是因为自己偷吻了王源。

指针在暗绿色的表盘上滴滴答答地转动，一下子转到了冬天。圣诞节那天下着雪，王源的桌子一片红，全是别人送来的苹果。章回送的苹果很红，比苹果更红的是他手上的玫瑰。王源让他把东西收回去，章回大声问：“王源你给我个理由，为什么我送什么你都不要？”他一脸气急败坏的神情让王源心有不忍，于是说：“我收过的，万圣节前夕。”章回忽然更气了，他大嚷道：“王源你别骗我了，我那天根本不在，连衣服都借给了王俊凯……”他一下子住了口，王源脸上的神情是那样的恍惚，思绪仿佛飘到了别的地方。

王源从教室找到操场，心情紧张而雀跃。万圣节舞会那天放在自己手心的巧克力，自己生日那天从王俊凯唇上偷来的吻，一幕幕投影在脑海，王源关不上心里的放映机。对于王俊凯的喜欢，王源不想再在心里演默片。他要说出来，大声地，像是念熟记了太久的台词一样。

路灯昏黄，照在枝桠间薄薄的的一层雪上。雪花落在王源手上，融化以后变得冰冷。在他对面的树下，男生和女生吻在一起，是王俊凯和明绣。地上也铺了一层薄雪，白白的，衬得上面的一颗柚子愈加饱满金黄，王源对于高中的记忆也在这一幕戛然而止。

指针在暗绿色表盘上继续转动，时光变得快速而模糊。柯萌在圣诞节之后和王俊凯分手，开始找寻下一个像自己表哥的男生。大耳课间不再站在六班教室外面，而是走到了柯萌的课桌前。章回听从家里的安排去了国际学校，一心一意准备出国读大学，他对王源的感情也草草收场。这些交错关系里的每个人，似乎都得到了一个暂时的结果，只有王源对于王俊凯的喜欢却迟迟到不了结局。至于王俊凯和明绣之间的故事在高中剩下的时光里是如何发展的，没有人再去追究。

高考前一天，一中的考场全部对外开放。许多外校的人也被安排在了一中，大老远地赶过来看考场，为了高考被清空了一个星期的校园又恢复了以往的热闹。王源早早地看完了自己的座位，沿着走廊漫无目的地走。一个熟悉的声音从最近的一间教室传来，王源朝里看了一眼，王俊凯正指给明绣她的座位。

王源依旧漫无目的地往前走，然后在拐角处停下来听风声。那天的风出奇地大，吹得夏日乔木上的叶子扑簌簌地响。一些枯黄的叶子翻飞在风里，被阳光一照，显得金黄。王源又想起雪地上那颗柚子，他一直想不通，为什么白色的雪地上会有一颗金黄的柚子。

王源重又把目光放回吹落的枯叶上，它们在风中，在阳光下，飞舞着，仿佛一只只路过的蜻蜓。

春夏秋冬（完结）

高考之后的时间有点不值一提，如果一定要提的话，大概是高考分数公布的那天。因为那天王源和王俊凯上了床。

王俊凯和王源在高考之后没有即刻回家，而是去了一中的附属初中当辅导老师。一中的附属初中在五月底的时候办了一个中考突击班，专门针对基础较弱的学生进行突击训练，需要老师对其中一些学生进行一对一辅导。突击班的班主任和一中的高三年级主任是朋友，两人一商量，觉得可以直接把高三的前几名找过来。他们刚经历了高考，时间充裕，就当是大学前的兼职了。

王俊凯和王源在一中的各项考试都是榜头的人物，很自然地被选中了。王源本不想同意，因为去当辅导老师的话不可避免地要和王俊凯见面。后来又一想，在他和王俊凯的所有关系里并没有什么要刻意避着对方的理由，还是留了下来。

他们已经毕业了，不能再住学校宿舍，就只能去校外租房。王俊凯和王源租住的地方相隔不远，但是一南一北。两人早上去学校，偶尔会在校门对面的路口碰上。进了学校，由于一对一辅导是在不同的教室，两人一直没有面对面见过。

高考分数公布那天，距离中考也只有四天。学生考前需要放松的时间，辅导老师的工作基本结束了。一中的机房全部开放出来给学生查分，王源起晚了，去机房的时候，里面只剩下一个空位。而那唯一的空位旁边，坐的是王俊凯。

他们查完以后，交流了一下分数，不相上下，都挺高。王俊凯看起来脸色不好，王源问他是不是对分数不满意。王俊凯说不是，他租住的地方昨晚线路坏了，房间又黑又热，没睡好。

机房过道上有人来来回回在找座位，王俊凯和王源不好一直占着位子，就退了出去。他们一起走到一中对面的路口，就该分开往一南一北的方向去了。可是王俊凯叫住王源：“我能去你那里呆一个下午吗，我房间的线路六点之前估计修不好。”

王源的房间不大，一张床占去了大半，剩下的空间摆了一个衣柜、一个书架、一张书桌，靠门的地上放了个小冰箱。空调大开，王俊凯靠着床脚坐在地板上，头往后仰碰到了床垫上的凉席。一个下午消磨在四盘游戏、一壶凉水和半只西瓜里，王俊凯打开门的时候，傍晚没有消散的暑气扑面而来。他回头问王源要不要出门吃晚饭，他住的房子楼下有一家小店，卖的重庆小面很不错。

那家店的重庆小面确实很不错，够辣。王源往碗里加了勺醋，看王俊凯站起来去跟旁边桌子打招呼。旁边桌子坐的是小区物业的一个人，王俊凯早上出门的时候请他找人修线路。结果那人看到了王俊凯才把这件事想起来，根本没找人修。王俊凯气得差点要骂人，最后还是忍住，重新坐回座位吃面。面汤上红红的一层浮油，越看越热，王俊凯迟迟不想下筷子。王源问他要不要加醋，王俊凯没注意听，问：“什么？”  
“我说，你晚上可以住我那里。”

许是面太咸了，王俊凯连喝了两瓶水还是不解渴，又去拉冰箱门。底层放了几听啤酒，王俊凯猫着腰，犹犹豫豫地，不知是该拿起还是放下。王源说你想喝就喝，结果王俊凯说算了，怕胃痛。王源夸他觉悟好，王俊凯讪笑着，他其实是担心自己喝多了胡言乱语。

房间实在很小，没有打地铺的空间。好在床够大，两人躺下去，还有翻身的余地。王源问：“王俊凯你不打呼吧？”王俊凯反问：“我要是打呼怎么办？”“那就是不打呼了。”

王源是被冻醒的，他迷迷糊糊地感到冷气打在皮肤上，睡眼惺忪地去摸空调被。贴上来的却是体温，王源一下子清醒，发现睡前穿在身上的T恤已不知去向。王俊凯咬着他的耳根，呼吸炙热、舌头湿滑。王源叫了一声“王俊凯”，王俊凯没有应，吮咬到脖子。王源又叫了一声“王俊凯”，王俊凯却仿佛嫌他太吵了一般，一下子擒住他的嘴唇。王源的舌头被王俊凯的裹住，在彼此的口腔纠缠，像两条缱绻的鱼。

吻一路下滑至胸前，王俊凯用舌尖舔着王源左边的一点，牙齿轻轻含住，向上拉扯。他的手抚着王源右边的一点，轻拢、慢捻，向下，至腰际，穿过王源的睡裤、内裤，将它们一件件剥离。

王源再次感到了寒冷，不自觉想蜷起的双腿却一下子被王俊凯分开，架在他的两肩。王源的身体被微微抬高，抬到适合手指进入身后开拓的高度。王俊凯的欲望落在他的腹部，热过地心的温度。那温度猝不及防地钻进他的身体，仿佛烧红的烙铁，反反复复烙进最深处。

从窗帘缝隙洒进来的不知是月色还是灯光，夜仿佛没有尽头。王俊凯的索取像夜一样不知疲倦，释放过后又一次次覆过身来。王源最后睡去时，脑海里出现了王俊凯在冰箱前的画面。他眉头微皱，啤酒在手里拿起又放下。耳边意乱情迷的喘息，身下不容置疑的撞击，竟然不是因为酒后乱性，这实在是一件很诡异的事情。

王源再次醒来是因为饿。他还累，试图继续睡，但是肚子里的咕咕声和清晨的鸟叫奏起了混响。冰箱太矮，王源不得不蹲下去翻找。面包和牛奶都没有了，只剩下一点苹果香蕉。王源转过头时，王俊凯在凉席上撑起半个身体，眼神茫然地看着自己。他扶腰站起来，问：“你吃苹果还是香蕉？”

王俊凯感到嗓子干涩。昨夜他口渴，起来喝了水，再睡时看到了身边的王源。他以为这不过是又一个有王源的梦，于是他做了梦里面会对王源做的事情。床单上还残留着昨夜的一片狼籍，原来竟是真的，并非另一场不安分的梦。许多念头和想法，与昨夜的画面交错出现在脑海，最后定格成一封蓝色的情书。情书上的字已经化为灰烬，他却突然很想说出来：“王源儿，我喜欢你，不如我们在一起。”

王源一手拿着苹果，一手拿着香蕉，但是王俊凯仍旧没有回答。于是他又问了一句：“你吃苹果还是香蕉？”王俊凯的嗓子仍旧干涩，酝酿在记忆里的句子到了口边却变成一句“对不起”。王源停了几秒，说：“那我也对不起。”

王俊凯大学报去了冰天雪地的北方，哈尔滨的一所学校。大耳不知是夸他心血来潮，还是勇气可嘉。王源去了东部最好的大学，在上海。王俊凯和他分数差不多，大耳实在想不通凯总有什么理由不跟源哥一起，但是王俊凯说我那所也是全国顶尖的好不好。他真正的理由没法跟大耳说，他无法在一夜荒唐之后还若无其事地看王源的脸。王源倒是很快释怀了，他把一切归咎于王俊凯午夜以后无处安放的精力，而他恰好睡在他身边，成了他热望涌动的出口。

大学四年同样没什么可以说。发生了关系的两个人也没有刻意避嫌。抛开其他种种，他们毕竟是同学、朋友，可以问候的那种。王俊凯的问候，经常是在重要节日的时候发送过来。新年快乐、元宵节快乐、中秋节快乐、生日快乐……毫无新意可言，王源的回答也是一样的，清一色都是“谢谢”。

大三那年清明节王源回家扫墓。他外公生前算是半个风水先生，给自己选的墓地在山上，要爬好一阵子。那天没下雨，点完香烧完纸以后，王源没有跟家人一起回去。山顶云雾缭绕，不能白白浪费了风景。映山红开得正盛，像火红的轻纱一样绕得漫山遍野都是。王源远远地看到一个人在采映山红，手上已经抱了一大捧。他正寻思要不要去制止，就看到了花束后面王俊凯的脸。

王俊凯也非常讶异，问王源怎么会在这。王源说：“我外公的墓在这，你呢，扫墓还是踏青？”王俊凯哪一样都不是，他是被母亲拉到附近的庙里求神的。王源说你不好好拜神，跑来采花，对神不敬，对花也不敬，有没有公德心？王俊凯说：“这花儿太漂亮了，我忍不住。”

王源也忍不住，低头细看那些娇艳欲滴的花瓣。花儿是被王俊凯抱着的，王源这样一低头就像是伏在王俊凯怀里一样。王源看了一会儿，抬起头来发现王俊凯不自然的表情，这才意识到刚刚的姿势太过暧昧。他清了清嗓子，转移了话题：“怎么清明节跑来拜神？”  
“我妈说我难得回来一趟，非拉着我来抽签。”  
“她估计挺担心你前途的。”  
“才不是，她求的是姻缘。”

王俊凯的姻缘估计不太好，因为明绣在他大四那年行将毕业的时候结了婚，新郎是明月。当年一起在白杨的大部分同学都收到了请柬。大耳问王源去不去，王源说：“你不是更应该问王俊凯去不去吗？”大耳在电话那头重重叹了口气：“据说明绣压根没给凯总发请柬。”王源也有点同情王俊凯，问：“那王俊凯知道吗？”“应该不知道吧，估计大家都不敢跟他提，反正我是不敢的。”

王源说不上自己为什么去参加明绣的婚礼，他模模糊糊地觉得自己有必要代替王俊去见证那样一个时刻，那样一个代表着王俊凯少年时代的爱情终结的时刻。毕竟那也是他曾经帮助王俊凯追求过的爱情。

大耳同王源一道去的，路上尽显自己的八卦本质，把明绣同明月的感情之路捋了个遍。明月没读大学，刚开始一直在混，后来去做生意，几年下来也攒了不少钱。明绣读的卫校，一年前毕业在市医院找了份工作，挺不错的。两人的父母三年前离了婚，他们所谓的兄妹关系也就不存在了。总而言之，可以谈恋爱结婚生孩子了。王源心不在焉地听着，不知道为什么，他突然想王俊凯，很想很想。

席上的大部分人都喝高了，笑闹成一片。明月领着自己旧日的那帮兄弟赌牌猜拳，明绣在另一桌和姐妹们玩真心话大冒险。王源坐在角落，只等宴席散尽把大耳拖走。明绣显然喝高了，提起了王俊凯的名字。有人问她这么多年是不是只爱过明月一个人，她说不是，还有一个人，叫王俊凯。

“本来最初去找他是为了气明月，可是最后却不受控制地喜欢上他。中考以后去跟他表白，没想到被拒绝。整个学校都知道他喜欢我，整个学校都以为我因为明月不喜欢他，最后我告白了，他却不接受。哈哈哈……”

明绣笑得有点神经质，而且因为太过用力，笑容把泪水也牵动出来。她抹了一把眼角，接着说：“我问他，你不喜欢我，为什么要追我。他说他没办法，哈哈哈，他说他没办法，他喜欢的人肯帮他追我，他就借着这个机会呆在他身边。我不相信，说你中考还冒险给我抛答案呢，你怎么可能不喜欢我呢。你们猜他怎么回，他说，他说答案本来也是要给他喜欢的人的，只是最后到了我这里。你们说逗不逗，逗不逗，哈哈哈……”

明绣还在笑，席上的欢笑却完全静止了。有人给明绣递上纸巾，她摆开那人的手，跌跌撞撞地朝王源的方向走来。她用眼睛盯着王源，说话的语气像哭也像笑：“你跟王俊凯同学这么多年，可不可以告诉我，王俊凯以我的名义去喜欢的，是谁？”

明月终于反应过来，快步来到明绣身边，抓紧了她的肩膀。明绣在他怀里挣扎了一会儿，终于放弃，大声哭了出来。

王源把醉得不省人事的大耳拖出饭店，机械地扶着他往前走。街上人来人往、车水马龙，这些真实得不能再真实的东西落在他的眼里，却恍如梦境。他一直以为王俊凯坚守的是明绣，到头来，却发现王俊凯从头到尾死磕的是自己。

大耳在明绣婚礼的第二天早上给王俊凯打了电话。他虽然在席上喝醉了，但是明绣的话却基本上听了进去。于是电话一接通，大耳开口就是：“凯总你太渣了！”他把昨日席上的情景复述了一遍，然后说：“凯总你知道一直以来我都是站在你这边的，但是这一次我不得不说，你做的事情真是有够混蛋的。”  
“王源怎么样？”王俊凯在那头问。  
“这时候你不是该问问明绣吗，凯总你……”  
“我他妈在问你王源怎么样！”  
王俊凯一下子把大耳吼愣了，电话出现了短暂的沉默。后来大耳结结巴巴要再次开口，王俊凯却说：“算了，就这样吧。”

王俊凯知道自己对不起明绣，对她的愧疚从未停止。但他是自私的，即便重来一次，他还是会毫不犹豫地选择这种可以接近王源的方式。现在这种方式被揭穿了，他不知道自己要为此付出怎样的代价。又或许他该破釜沉舟一次，把这些年他对王源的想法一五一十地说出来，不管到最后是否会得到肯定的答案。

王源从婚礼上回来以后一夜未合眼，到凌晨才感到困得厉害。他睡了一个白天，傍晚才从床上坐起来。室友对他说：“你终于起来了，你这个样子整得跟失恋了一样。不过你这么好看，这么多人喜欢，又怎么会失恋呢……对了，你的手机今天响了好几次，赶紧去回一下吧。”

王源拿起手机一看，是一个公司HR发来的消息，消息之前还打了好几个电话，看来挺急。那是业内首屈一指的一家公司，王源前几天签了合同，原定的是毕业以后入职。但是HR发消息过来说近期公司有个大项目，急需人手，希望他明天就入职。本来是没有问题的，但是王源却有了别的计划，于是拨通HR的电话回绝掉了。

室友等王源挂断了以后，立马围过来：“王源，现在毕业在即，你那样的工作上哪儿找去？现在你拒绝提前入职，万一人公司直接不要你怎么办？还有你现在论文也写完了，怎么就没有时间提前入职？那个你不会真失恋了，想不开吧……”

室友的问号脸把王源逗笑了，他说：“你放心，我没有失恋，恰恰相反，我要去谈恋爱了。”在室友的一脸狐疑下，王源打开电脑开始买票。他已经决定好，明天早上就去找王俊凯。五月的北方是冷还是热呢，王俊凯看到自己的时候会是什么表情，他又该跟王俊凯怎么说……一想到这些，王源就抑制不住扬起嘴角，这大概就是恋爱的心情。他突然感到饿了，这才想起自己一整天水米未进，于是汲拉着拖鞋下楼吃饭。室友望着他雀跃的背影，觉得男神今天有点男神经。

王俊凯订的下午的机票，到达王源宿舍楼下时，正是晚饭时间。他早上挂了大耳电话以后，接到父亲打来的电话，问他出国的事情考虑得怎么样了。出国留学的事情父亲老早就跟他提了，他一直犹豫着没答应下来。王俊凯知道家里在出国这件事上对自己存了多大的希望，可是一想到王源，他就动摇了。即便自己留在国内也是跟王源相隔一方，他也仍愿意留在有王源的天空下。父亲在电话那头显然怒了，于是他说：“爸，你让我再想想。”

大耳的消息在电话挂断不久发了过来，他跟王俊凯道歉，说自己刚刚过火了。“凯总对不起，我想过了，明绣的事情也不能全怪你。我就是太气了，气你这么多年什么都没告诉我。你对源哥的想法瞒着任何人都可以，但是不能瞒着我呀！既然你真这么喜欢源哥的话，我看还是找机会跟他说吧，反正你不说源哥也已经知道了，所以还是说吧。我不知道源哥心里怎么想，但是你要去问对不对，你不去问怎么知道源哥怎么想……”

王俊凯不等看完就丢开了手机，心想这些年大耳那家伙的语文一点长进都没有，重复的废话那么多。可是他又忍不住点开去看，大耳在那通长篇大论的末尾加了一句“欧巴，怀挺”，看得王俊凯鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。他抖了抖肩膀，不自觉地笑了。是啊，总要去问，才知道他的想法。

可是王俊凯没有想到会在王源宿舍门口碰到表白的场景。楼前的空地被粉色玫瑰围成心形，一个人站在心形中间，手里捧着一大束红玫瑰。旁边三三两两聚集着看热闹的人，低头窃窃私语。议论声一下子变高，聚集的人群也一下子增多，似乎是被表白的对象出场了。王俊凯挠了挠头，想着进宿舍楼的话怕是要等一会儿了。

王源没有想到楼下有一个表白的场景等着自己，而且表白的人还是章回。章回在国外读了四年大学，如今也到了毕业的时候。他的部长老爹早已给他策划好了一桩门当户对的亲事，只等着他一毕业就践行。章回反抗的方式就是提前回国，跟王源告白。说起来这么多年，他是真的一直忘不了王源。

人群围了一层又一层，王俊凯看不到人，但是能听到声音。他意识到是章回的时候，心里一下子涌现出一丝恐慌。他跟静默的人群一样，期待着被告白的人的回答。但是没有声音。人群突然散开，让出了一条道，王源从那条道中走出来，穿着拖鞋。

章回大喊了一声：“王源！”王源回过头来，他已经跟章回拉开了很长的距离，于是也只能用喊的：“你回去吧！”  
“你不答应，我就不回去！”  
“我不可能答应的，我……我已经有喜欢的人了，喜欢了很多很多年，对，喜欢了很多很多年！”

王源说出“喜欢”的时候，心里突然生出了无比的快乐。原来光明正大地说出对王俊凯的喜欢，是这样一种美妙的心情。他甚至顾不上章回失落的脸，他是自私的，他只能想到王俊凯的脸。明天他就要对着王俊凯的脸说：“我喜欢你，喜欢了很多很多年，跟你对我一样。”

章回捧着玫瑰花呆愣愣地站着，人群一点一点散去。王俊凯自初中被王源告诫别抽烟以后，便再未抽过烟。但是那一刻，他很想抽烟。他望着王源已经消失不见的背影，喃喃地说：“王源你今天其实拒绝了两个人你知道吗？”王俊凯早该知道的，这么多年喜欢王源的人那么多，却不见他对哪个真正感兴趣过。如果不是心里放了一个人，怎么会一直对其他人无动于衷呢？

接到王源的电话时，王俊凯正在回去的火车上。车窗外闪过绿油油的稻田，王俊凯深吸一口气，按了接通键。  
“王俊凯……”  
“王源……”  
两人几乎同时开口，沉默不过半秒，王俊凯先说话：“王源，我打算出国了。”

手机里传来“嘟”声，火车进入了隧道，窗外一片黑暗。等窗外再次闪过绿油油的稻田时，王俊凯看着挂断的界面，没有回拨。他的话已经说完。而王源也没有打过来。

王源拖着行李在王俊凯的校园漫无目的地走着，他看着面前干燥宽敞的马路，心想真不应该选不是冬天的时候来北方，不然还能看到雪。五月的哈尔滨不冷不热，没有一点特色。

王俊凯去了加拿大，学校在多伦多。每个季节他会去不同的城市旅游，也会给国内的朋友寄明信片，寄给大耳，也寄给王源。每次写在明信片背后的字几乎都是一样的：

王源，现在是上午11点08分，春天，我在温哥华，给你写明信片。

王源，现在是上午11点08分，夏天，我在魁北克，给你写明信片。

王源，现在是上午11点08分，秋天，我在湖镇尼亚加拉，给你写明信片。

王源，现在是上午11点08分，冬天，我在惠斯勒，给你写明信片。

王源的回复写在心里，上面的字也几乎是一样的：

春天该很好，你若在场。

夏天该很好，你若在场。

秋天该很好，你若在场。

冬天该很好，你若在场。

日子一天一天过，王源会在睡前看书的时候想起王俊凯来，然后会翻出明信片断断续续地看，最后又幡然回到中断的书上。悲伤蔓延开来，从心底到纸端。四周是空寂的房子，桌上摆着水杯，里面的水喝了一半。墙壁像病人惨白的脸，也像他空去一大块的心。王源患了一种名叫“王俊凯”的病。他知道自己是没有药可以救的，他会一直病下去，直到死亡。而最无可救药的是，他即便到死也不愿铲除自己疾病的根源，心甘情愿地病入膏肓。

王俊凯在加拿大的第一个圣诞节，大耳给王源发了个视频，说是刚刚跟凯总视频，顺手录了给他发过来。王源点开一看，王俊凯戴着红帽子，一边往圣诞树上挂装饰，一边对着镜头跟大耳聊天。大耳问：“凯总圣诞节是不是收到了很多外国姑娘的心意呀？”王俊凯拿着镜头快速扫了一下桌子，说：“你自己看有没有。”大耳没有看到成山的礼物盒，声音里的失望掩都掩不住：“竟然只有个柚子，连苹果都没有，是不是这么可怜呀。话说加拿大的人圣诞节吃柚子，不吃苹果的？”王俊凯差点对着镜头抡拳头了：“你管加拿大人吃什么！”

王源将画面倒回去，定在柚子上，他又想到了高一那年的圣诞节，雪地上那颗饱满金黄的柚子。另一个半球的王俊凯，挂了大耳的视频以后，则开始对着桌上的柚子发呆。

加拿大人圣诞节吃不吃柚子，他不知道。他是吃的，他吃柚子的习惯是从高一那年的圣诞节开始的。那一年圣诞节，学校的流行做法是收集24个一角硬币给喜欢的人买一个红红的苹果。王俊凯一面对这种时尚嗤之以鼻，一面一个一个从别人那里集齐了24个硬币。他自然是要买给王源，但是买苹果太过明显，王俊凯没有办法光明正大送出去。最后他用那24个硬币买了个柚子，水果店老板开始嫌钱少还不肯卖，王俊凯陪脸陪笑才买到。他提了柚子就去找王源，谁知路上会遇到明绣。他问明绣怎么会来，明绣说：“来找你过圣诞。”王俊凯提着塑料袋的手紧了紧，说：“对不起，我没办法跟你一起过……。”明绣突然踮起脚尖，吻住了他。王俊凯的话被堵在了嗓子里，袋子在手里松开，柚子滚到了雪地上。他推开明绣去捡，但是柚子已经摔坏，没法再吃了。王俊凯幼稚而跟风的浪漫，就这样被夭折。

王俊凯在加拿大留学三年，又工作了一年之后，决定回国。他的公司总部在北京，但是他主动申请调到上海的分部。即便过了这么久，王俊凯还是发现自己想生活在有王源的天空下。他在上海的事情甚至连大耳都没有告诉，毕竟因为一份得不到的爱情，而留守一座城的事情，听起来实在有点可怜。转眼过了大半年，期间他想过去找王源，但是又很快打消了念头。他有点好奇，也有点害怕，这么多年过去了，王源的身边有没有人呢，是不是他心里的那个人呢？

大耳在十一期间撺掇了他所有可以撺掇的人去上海旅游，其中清桥、白杨、一中的同学都有。王源说搞同学聚会也不是这种搞法吧，大耳回：“谁说我搞同学聚会，我帮柯萌拼业绩呢。”原来柯萌现在在旅行社工作，专带上海的线路。王源啧啧：“你做不成大鼻子情圣，倒是能做个大耳朵情圣。”

大耳强烈要求王源尽“地主之谊”，王源没法推脱，找了个晚上请他们去外滩的酒吧玩。王源没想到明绣也在，他把大耳拉到角落，说：“你脑子被驴踢了吧？”大耳委屈：“多一个人报团，柯萌能多收几千块钱呢。”王源揶揄他：“你怎么不把章回也拉来？”“我也想来着，但是人家现在有儿有女，出行不便。”王源竟然无言以对……

很快王源便不再想明绣的事情，因为他去卫生间的时候，在门口看到一个很像王俊凯的背影。王源晃了晃脑袋，觉得自己肯定是眼花。他心不在焉地回大堂，迎面却看到王俊凯从包厢走出来。那人半个西装套身上，耳边举着电话，似乎是喝了酒找代驾，王源听到王俊凯报过去自己的地址。王源甚至忘记了回座位，王俊凯挂了电话把西装另一边套好，就看到王源在自己对面。两人就那么对视着，谁也不动，直到明绣走到王俊凯面前。

她说：“好久不见。”确实是好久不见，他们上一次见还是在高考前一天。明绣被分到了一中考，她执意让王俊凯带她去看考场，试图把那天当成挽救自己爱情的最后稻草。但是王俊凯非常坚决，带她看完考场就没有然后了。

王俊凯眼睛还放在王源身上，只是机械重复了一句：“好久不见。”明绣不理他不在自己身上的目光，说：“我们在那桌，跟我们一起吧。”

进行了好几轮的“真心话大冒险”因为王俊凯的加入暂停了一会儿，大家纷纷打过招呼，聊了几句有的没的，又重新投入进他们对于这个游戏的热情。这些人玩起大冒险来是没有下限和尺度的，王源选的是个清吧，不适合胡闹，所以游戏就被浓缩成了“真心话”。问答的方法被改良成了快问快答，允许一次性问三个问题，抽到小鬼的问，抽到大鬼的答，不答就喝酒。王源一直想不通，为什么大家在酒桌上热衷于玩这个游戏，或许是喝了酒以后更容易说真话？

大耳喝了酒以后显然更容易说真话，他被问到这辈子做过的最缺德的事是什么时，把王俊凯抖了出来。他显然喝得没谱了，声音都有点打颤：“缺德的事啊，那当然烧情书啦。你们不知道吧，当年那些花钱让我送给源哥的情书其实都被我烧掉啦。但是凯总比我更缺德，因为是他指使我烧的。后来你们去找他送情书简直傻透了，他直接烧掉，眼睛都不眨一下！所以到最后，没有一封是到了源哥手里的，哈哈哈……”大耳给出的内容够多了，甚至用不着三个问题。

桌上谴责声不断，因为其中有几个当年都找大耳给王源送过情书。王源在白杨新校区的同桌说：“不对，王源收到过一封，我亲眼看到他把情书交给了班主任！”又是一片吵闹，王源忍住没去看王俊凯。

接连两条爆料的信息量有点大，瞬间点亮了众人的八卦之魂。众人蠢蠢欲动，等待一个好奇心得到满足的机会。机会很快来了，王源被抽中。  
“你收到的那封情书是谁送的？”  
“王俊凯。”  
“谁写的？”  
“不知道。”  
“写的什么？”  
“不知道。”

喧闹声变大了，众人纷纷说王俊凯肯把情书送出去，从写情书的人那里得到的好处肯定不少。而王源对于后面两个问题的回答受到了严重质疑，被逼着喝了一大瓶酒。

游戏继续，这回中招的是明绣。第一个问题是：“初吻是跟谁？”众人“切”了好几声，说当然是跟明月了，结果明绣说：“王俊凯。”  
“什么时候？”  
“高一，圣诞节。”  
“谁主动的？”  
“我。”  
众人瞟瞟明绣，又瞟瞟王俊凯，八卦之魂得到了极大的满足。他们大赞明绣真敢说，也亏得是明月不在场。

王源人品极差，又抽到了大鬼，而且被问了跟明绣同样的问题。  
“初吻是跟谁？”  
“拒绝回答。”王源不等众人开口，先喝了一杯酒。  
“什么时候？”  
“我生日。”  
王俊凯的心一下子揪紧，他还以为自己偷吻王源的事，王源并不知情。结果下一秒他就听到了如下的问答：  
“谁主动的？”  
“我。”  
王俊凯看向王源，但是王源并不看他。

王俊凯的人品也差，他不仅抽到了大鬼，而且抽到小鬼的是明绣。明绣盯着他，问出了第一个问题：“初吻是跟我吗？”  
“不是。”  
“是不是跟王源？”  
“拒绝回答。”  
“是不是王源生日那天？”  
“拒绝回答。”

王俊凯接连灌下去两瓶酒。他的拒绝回答无异于承认，明绣的眼神一下子变得决绝。席上众人的表情一个比一个精彩。清桥的人没有太多惊讶，纷纷点头：“凯总以前可喜欢源哥了。”白杨的颇有些始料未及，而那些参加过明绣婚礼的白杨同学结合那日与眼下的场景，大致知道怎么一回事了，纷纷劝明绣想开点。一中的人则一脸懵逼，有些人去手动艾特章回，有些人却开始喊：“现在柯萌不应该出来说句话吗？”柯萌的声音也很大：“关我什么事啊，现在不是该接着玩游戏吗？！”

于是游戏继续，几轮过后王俊凯再次抽中大鬼，而这一次抽中小鬼的是王源。席上一下子屏住了呼吸。  
“当年送我的那封情书，你收了多少钱？”  
“没收一分钱。”  
“谁让你送的？”  
王源就那么看着王俊凯，王俊凯深吸一口气：“我自己。”  
“写的什么？”  
蓝色的火焰一下子撞进王俊凯的眼睛，黑色的字迹在火光中变成些许尘埃。众人沉默着等待，在大家以为他会拒绝回答的时候，王俊凯终于吐出了那已经化为灰烬的字句：“王源儿，我喜欢你，不如我们在一起。”

王源不知是该哭还是该笑。如果自己当年打开看一眼，哪怕一眼，他和王俊凯之间大概不是如今这种局面。于是他说：“我的问题问完了。”

王俊凯却突然出声：“为什么问我你已经知道的事情？为什么当年把情书交出去？”

大耳已经糊涂了，他嚷着：“凯总你犯规了，现在还没开始抽牌呢，可是你已经问了两个问题了，源哥你不要回答……”柯萌一下子揪住他的肥耳，大耳很没有出息地打了个嗝儿。

王源看着王俊凯，选择了回答：“因为不知道，不知道写情书的人是你。”

众人明显感受到了气氛的凝重，于是更加用力地笑起大耳来。明绣突然将手上的红酒泼向王源，奋力将杯子砸到地上，然后疯了一般地掀掉桌上的杯杯盏盏。王俊凯走过去抓住明绣的手腕，明绣突然扑上来，死死抱住他。

等王俊凯安抚好一切混乱时，王源已经走了。代驾问王俊凯是不是回家，王俊凯说你随便开吧。上海夜晚的霓虹在车窗外变成流动的光点，他和王源就像两个不同颜色的光点，似乎永远无法混合。

王源出了酒吧拦了辆出租车，司机问去哪，他也不知道要去哪。后来司机停下，说到了，王源才想起来自己随口报给司机的竟是之前听来的王俊凯的地址。王俊凯之前只报出了小区地址，王源望着楼上明明暗暗的窗户，不知道哪一间才是他家。但是他又不愿回去，站在楼下捕捉空气里的桂花香。

王俊凯不知道自己回家的时候是几点，他的脑子钝极了，直到看到小区门口台阶上的人时才生出了清醒。王源头枕在膝盖上，几乎睡着。他抬起头来时脸上还带着疑惑，惺忪着眼睛问：“王俊凯？”

王俊凯一下子抱起王源，从无人的电梯吻到客厅的沙发再到卧室的床。语言成了多余的东西，唇舌的全部用途在于亲吻。手是为了爱抚而生，呼吸的全部意义在于喘息。王俊凯伏在王源背上，舌头划过他后颈的痣，舔过脖子，在耳根咬下一片热气：“王源你撒谎，你生日那天是我偷亲的你，你没有先主动。”王源一下子翻到他的胸口，指尖拂过王俊凯的睫毛，说：“是吗，可我也偷亲了你。”

早上醒来时，王源不在身边。王俊凯在厨房找到了王源，他扶着冰箱门在里面翻找。王俊凯的冰箱里没什么东西，只有一些苹果香蕉。王源转过身来，问：“你吃苹果还是香蕉？”有那么一秒，王俊凯以为自己在做梦。王源没有等到回答，又问了一句：“王俊凯，你吃苹果还是香蕉？”王俊凯看着面前的王源，自己的棉质T恤被他胡乱套在身上，稍稍显大。王俊凯说：“我喜欢你。”王源停了一秒，说：“我也喜欢你。”

王俊凯卧室的东西不多，床头柜上摆了两个相框，一个是清桥小学的毕业照，一个上面是穿着篮球服的一队人，王俊凯站在中间，脸上的稚气未脱。王源拿起来看，问：“你转到清桥之前，是明桥小学的？”王俊凯说：“是啊，我那时候还是篮球队队长呢。”

清桥小学在它闭校十五年以后，终于要被拆掉了。王俊凯、王源和大耳决定在学校拆除之前，回去一次。除了更老更旧以外，清桥几乎没有什么变化。大耳站在清桥的校门口感叹：“我们从清桥毕业都十五年了吧，加上六年级一年，我们都认识十六年了啊！”

王源看了身后的王俊凯一眼，眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛清桥校园门口池塘里粼粼的水光。他眨了眨眼睛，说：“这么看来，王俊凯，我真的喜欢了你很多很多年。”王源说完，不等王俊凯捉住自己的手，就脚步轻快地往教学楼走去。

大耳没想到自己对于岁月的感叹，却换来这么一嘴狗粮。他小跑去追前面的两人，边跑边喊：“凯总、源哥，你们就不庆幸这么多年来有我这么一个朋友吗？！”

王源突然在一个教室面前停住，跟王俊凯说：“这是我五年级的教室，那时候要知道六年级会遇上你，我肯定不会留在清桥读六年级。”王源指给王俊凯自己当年的座位，王俊凯却突然扣住他的手：“我知道，当年我们明桥的篮球队来清桥比赛，队里那些家伙都趴在窗上看你。”

他牵着王源来到教室后门，手抚上紧闭的门板，说：“那时候就是在这儿，我想关上这扇门，没想到从门缝里看到了你。所以王源，我喜欢上你，不是十六年而已。”

“是十七年，是比你知道的还多一年。”

大耳再次被狗粮塞得猝不及防，他抖掉手上的鸡皮疙瘩，转过背来，对着操场上空迎风飘扬的五星红旗，为他当年最热衷的凯源绯闻做了最后的总结：

清桥要拆了，我们长大了。凯总和源哥终于在一起啦！


End file.
